Various materials are known to the art which can be used as heat transfer media in refrigeration systems. These materials include water, aqueous brines, alcohols, glycols, ammonia, hydrocarbons, ethers, and various halogen derivatives of these materials. While many of these materials are effective as heat transfer media under certain conditions, practical considerations eliminate many of them from use in key commercial settings, such as in refrigeration systems in grocery stores. In these applications, only a fraction of the class of known heat transfer agents are of commercial significance.
One factor that eliminates many heat transfer media from consideration is their environmental impact. Many known heat transfer media are being phased out because of their environmental persistence, or because they have been implicated in depletion of the ozone layer. An example of the former are the perfluoroalkanes, whose chemical inertness prevents them from being degraded by the natural processes that cleanse the atmosphere. As a result, perfluoroalkanes can have atmospheric half lives of several decades. An example of the latter are the chlorofluorocarbons, which are currently being banned in most countries. See, e.g., P. S. Zurer, "Looming Ban on Production of CFCs, Halons Spurs Switch to Substitutes." Chemical & Engineering News, page 12, Nov. 15, 1993.
Another factor that removes many heat transfer agents from consideration is their toxicity. This is the case, for example, with ammonia and with many of the ethylene glycols. The toxicity of these materials, by ingestion, inhalation, or transdermal absorption, makes them dangerous to handle and unsuitable for commercial food handling environments.
Still other heat transfer agents are disfavored because of their flammability. This is the case, for example, with most ethers and hydrocarbons. The risk of flammability is particularly great where the heat transfer agent is subject to large positive pressures within the refrigeration cycle.
Other heat transfer agents are disfavored because they are gases at normal operating temperatures. An example of this type of refrigerant is ammonia. Gaseous heat transfer media require special high pressure equipment, such as pressure regulators and reinforced tubing, that are not required for refrigerants that remain in a liquid state through most or all of the operating cycle. Furthermore, high pressure systems are prone to leakage. Thus, it has been estimated that annual refrigerant losses to the atmosphere from high pressure systems fall within the range of 10 to 20% of the full charge per year.
Still other heat transfer media are not preferred because of their corrosive nature. Many of the aqueous brines fall into this category. Like gaseous media, corrosive agents require special handling provisions, such as Teflon.RTM.-lined conduits and interfaces, which add significantly to the overall cost of the system. Furthermore, restrictions on the selection of materials usable with corrosive agents decreases the overall efficiency of these systems.
Recently, a new type of refrigeration system has emerged that has placed even greater demands on the already narrow class of commercially viable refrigerants. This type of system, known as a secondary loop refrigeration system, has many advantages over conventional refrigeration systems, one of the most important being a significant improvement in energy efficiency. Currently, 20% of the refrigerants sold in the United States are installed in conventional high pressure supermarket systems. These systems consume about 4% of the electrical energy output in the United States each year (see Hrnjak, EPA grant application AEERL 5-22, Mar. 25, 1995). Hence, the total energy savings offered by secondary loop refrigeration systems in the supermarket sector alone is enormous.
In addition to being more energy efficient, secondary loop systems are also more compact in design, can be factory built, and are capable of operating with an extremely small charge of refrigerant. Furthermore, in secondary loop systems, the vapor compression process of the refrigeration cycle is centralized, and can be operated from a remote location. Thus, the compressor in a secondary loop system can be placed on a roof top, in a ventilated machine room, or in any other convenient location where it will not occupy valuable floor space or contribute to background noise, and where the effects of refrigerant leakage are minimized. Also, since the primary running through the compressor is segregated from the secondary loop used to cool the goods being refrigerated, the primary loop may utilize ammonia and other high efficiency refrigerants that are unsuitable for use as direct refrigerants in many applications.
While secondary loop systems have many clear advantages over conventional refrigeration systems, for commercial use of secondary loop systems has been limited by the unavailability of suitable secondary refrigerants. For a secondary loop system to function most efficiently, the heat transfer media within the secondary loop must be cooled to a low temperature, typically at least -15.degree. C., and more preferably lower than about -25.degree. C. While refrigeration systems are known that cool to temperatures of -30.degree. to -40.degree. C., such systems typically require the use of high pressure refrigerants to achieve these temperatures. The disadvantages of high pressure systems have already been noted.
Unfortunately, absent a high positive pressure, most refrigerants that perform suitably at normal temperatures no longer perform well at the low temperatures required by secondary loop systems. See, e.g., E. Granryd, A. Melinder, "Secondary Refrigerants for Indirect Refrigeration and Heat Pump Systems", ScanRef 14-20 (April 1994), which considers a variety of secondary refrigerants, but concludes that it is difficult to nominate good candidates for low temperature applications. At low temperatures, the viscosities of many refrigerants increase to the point where a large amount of energy is required to circulate the refrigerant through the secondary cooling loop. Propylene glycol exhibits this phenomenon. Other refrigerants, such as silicone oils and hydrocarbon based fluids, have a poor heat transfer capacity at low temperatures. As a result, systems utilizing these refrigerants suffer a marked decrease in energy efficiency at lower temperatures. Often, the drop off in performance of refrigerants at lower temperatures is precipitous. Thus, the efficiency with which Tyfoxit.RTM. 1.15 transfers heat decreases by more than 15% between -10.degree. C. and -15.degree. C. When one considers that many conventional refrigerants undergo phase changes at temperatures above about -20.degree. C., the choices of heat transfer media for secondary loop systems are few indeed.
There thus remains a need in the art for a heat transfer medium that is suitable for low temperature applications, and for secondary loop refrigeration systems in particular, and which is nontoxic, nonflammable, environmentally friendly, and does not require the use of a high positive pressure. These and other needs are answered by the present invention, as hereinafter disclosed.